wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Waluigi is Skinny, so He Eats
This is an episode of The Mario Show. Background information Continuity *This is the second time someone eats seventeen hamburgers, 43 onion burgers, 3921 pieces of garlic, all kinds of cheese, seventy bagels, five buckets of chicken, eight candy bars, seven pizzas, pork, their mom, a Yoshi egg, egg cereal, 63908 salads, all the sandwiches on their bucket list, eleventy watermelons, fourteen oranges, 78 cans of peas, 40 cans of cans of cans of Mandarin oranges, lotsa macaroni and cheese, last nights leftovers, lasagna, 76 dawgs, a popsicle, the popsicle stick, some SPAGHETTI!, four apples hundreds of slices of ham, some chips, and twenty boxes of ice cream for dessert. First time in I'm not too hungry today More information *Wario makes his second straight appearance, along with Mario. *Bowser and Waluigi appear for the first time. Script Waluigi appears on screen, realizing he is too skinny. Waluigi: I'm feeling too skinny, so I think I'll eat seventeen hamburgers, 43 onion burgers, 3921 pieces of garlic, all kinds of cheese, seventy bagels, five buckets of chicken, eight candy bars, seven pizzas, pork, my mom, a Yoshi egg, egg cereal, 63908 salads, all the sandwiches on my bucket list, eleventy watermelons, fourteen oranges, 78 cans of peas, 40 cans of cans of cans of Mandarin oranges, lotsa macaroni and cheese, last nights leftovers, lasagna, 76 dawgs, a popsicle, the popsicle stick, some SPAGHETTI!, four apples, hundreds of slices of ham, some chips, and twenty boxes of ice cream for dessert. (Waluigi eats seventeen hamburgers, 43 onion burgers, 3921 pieces of garlic, all kinds of cheese, seventy bagels, five buckets of chicken, eight candy bars, seven pizzas, pork, his mom, a Yoshi egg, egg cereal, 63908 salads, all the sandwiches on his bucket list, eleventy watermelons, fourteen oranges, 78 cans of peas, 40 cans of cans of cans of Mandarin oranges, lotsa macaroni and cheese, last nights leftovers, lasagna, 76 dawgs, a popsicle, the popsicle stick, some SPAGHETTI!, four apples, hundreds of slices of ham, some chips, and twenty boxes of ice cream for dessert.) Waluigi: Okay. That's better. (Wario enters) Wario: Hey fat Wal-- Fat Waluigi? (Waluigi starts to look cool) Waluigi: That's right. Let's go show Mario and Bowser. Later at Bowser's castle Mario: Hey, Bowser. Bowser: Hay. (The Wario Brothers enter) Wario: Say hello to Fat Waluigiiii! Waluigi: Hey, guys. Mario. Wanna go grab a coffee or junk? Waluigi: Junk. (Bowser spits some fire) Wario: Waluigi, there are side effects of being fat. They include-- Waluigi: I don't care. Mario: Wario, there are no side effects for you. Wario: (whispering to Mario) I lied. Bowser: Uh, guys? I only have two lines in this episode. I say we go to Matt11111's user page and post a message on his wall. Waluigi: You're just annoyed by you're line number. Mario: Let's go junk. Wario: Okay. Bowser: (spits more fire) (Mario and the Wario Brothers walk off to junk.) (Bowser gets his laptop and goes to Matt11111's message wall.) Bowser: (typing) Dear Matt11111, I know you are the creator of our show. (I'm stalking you....) Why did you give me only 2 lines in my first episode? This is Bowser, by the way. (talking) Well, I guess I'll look for a response in a future episode. Wonder when. Maybe in about 2 episodes. Category:The Mario Show Category:Mario Category:Scripts Category:Randomness Category:Wario Category:Episodes of The Mario Show with Waluigi as the Main Character Category:Waluigi Category:Bowser Category:RANDOM!!! Category:Wacky Doodle Category:Skinny